TEACHER!
by ModernMisconceptions
Summary: There is a new sports teacher at Mckinnaly high. No one would ever guess it was Maximum Ride. Tensions rise between the students and 'MIss Ride'.FAX


GLEE X MAXIMUM RIDE

RPOV

I walked into school, my new green sweater and pencil skirt, vintage from the 1960's pressed and perfect, my head held high. No one and I mean no one was going to spoil my day today. I had just perfected my vocal solo on "Perfect". Besides I had already had a whole day perfecting it already. I was ready to sing it in front of peers or acquaintances, it really depends really who they are. Finn, boyfriend. Mercedes, potential peer. Santana, acquaintance whose voice is no where near as perfect as mine. I just love the word perfect and perfection. Without perfection where would we be, dirty ugly hobos lying in ditches. Perfection is needed so people either strive to be there, have it naturally or watch it as it passes by. PEOPLE NEED PERFECTION its just a fact of life. Well I don't really need perfection my voice is already too perfect for everyone else. Though my range could get larger.

I strode confidently up the steps and through the doors, through the masses of student making there way to the front doors in a mindless pack. I headed straight towards my looker. Looker 713. **[AN:****Virtual****Cake****for****anyone****who****can****tell****me****what****that****number****is****off]**. Flashes of the school colours, red and yellow were everywhere around the halls. Champion ships had just started for both the football team and the cheerios. Everyone was preoccupied either training or cheering. This meant a decrease in slushies to the face. Thank god, I don't think my hair or my face could take much more of this torture. I think they're just jealous cause I'm talented and their not. I exhaled strongly at that point, as if to back up my own statement as I finally reached my locker on the left side of the hall. I saw Finn at his locker across the hall from mine taking a book out. He turned around and smiled at me before striding across to talk to me. We had been through a lot since we first met and now we're in our senior year, our relationship stronger than ever. Finn took my hand and kissed me softly, confirming my previous thought.

"How are you today" He asked cheerfully, smiling still.

"Well that depends on if your referring to the fact that I have just perfected my solo on hit musical song "perfect" or that I am still finding it hard to decide on what song I am going to sing for this years musical auditions" I injected.

He laughed slightly before answering. "Just how you are feeling at the moment, would do" His voice was humorous and low.

"Well, then" I said "I guess I feel justified"

"Justified?" He asked while raising his left eyebrow in question.

"I feel like I can feel happy and no one can take that feeling away"

"Interesting" he mused.

"Never mind that, how are you?"

"Well besides that I found out were getting a new teacher for gym thats supposed to be coming in today, I'm fine"

"You're getting a new teacher?" I asked.

"Yep, old one broke his collarbone so school needs a replacement, coach has been running the classes till now"

"That sounds fun"

"Try running 10 miles then doing 100 pushups and then repeating the process"

"That bad, huh"

"Yep"

Just then, the bell rang loud in my ears. That shrill sound that reminded us its time to actually start thinking for the day. Finn and I headed towards our first class, Spanish while quickly passing other students late to class.

LINE BREAK DEAL WITH IT

When we walked into class we saw that everyone was already seated in their allocated spots. There was a sort of excitement in the air, like the time when the football team actually won a game. Everything was in place except for something, something important. My eyes roamed around the room looking for what was missing. My eyes caught the empty teachers desk at the front. Wait where was Mr Shue, why wasn't he here. Now those who knew Mr Shue, knew he was never late for any class.

"Where's Mr Shue" I asked Mercedes as I sat down in front of her.

"He called in sick" she said " But apparently, there was no one to fill in so were getting the new sports teacher instead. I hope its some hot guy just out of Uni"

She sounded excited. Just then the door opened with a bang slamming against the wall. A fiery blonde walked through the door, anger clear on her face. She headed towards the teachers table and sat down behind the desk before putting her feet up on a pile of unmarked papers on the desk. She wasn't your average student, sure there were some pretty scary students most of them in the football, but she was different. She had on army boots on over her ripped jeans with a long yellow singlet type shirt. But it wasn't her clothing choice that was scary, it was her expression. It was her expression. She looked like one of those people that no one would mess with, cold hard eyes that looked like they could pierce throw your very soul.

"Ummm, thats the teachers desk" Puck spoke up not bothering about how quiet the room had become.

"I know, thats why I'm sitting here" She replied nonchalantly, as if not really caring what happens.

"huh?" exclaimed the entire class.

The girl stood up, towering over the class while staring evenly straight ahead. She met everyones gaze in turn.

"I am your teacher for today, my name is Maximum Ride, you may call me Miss Ride and Max only if I allow you to," There was a range of expressions throughout the class mostly ranging from astonishment to blatant disbelief. "Now turn to page 394 in your text book, read the passage and answer the questions, if anyone has any problem with the work, don't ask me" She sat back down quickly, ignoring all the looks she was getting.

"You're a teacher, how old are you, 20?"

"I'm 23"

"Really?"

"Yes Reeeeaaaally" She said mockingly before taking out her Ipod and putting the earphones in her ears.


End file.
